Réconfort
by Hakukai
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Que se passe-t-il dans l'esprit de Shin, le plus proche de la nature parmi les quatre aventuriers, durant une nuit magnifique ?


**Comme je me sentais un peu tristounette, sans raison, j'ai décidé d'évacuer un peu en écrivant ce petit texte un peu philosophique sur les bords (mais pas trop).**

 **Je vous le livre donc, pour que vous sachiez un peu à quoi je pense quand je ne vais pas bien. (Imaginez quand je vais vraiment mal x') Bref, j'ai écrit "Conscience" dans cette période, mais c'est passé. Pour de bon. Je prie pour ça.)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^** **  
**

 **Ah, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez lire ce texte avec la musique avec laquelle je l'ai écrit, qui est "Night Without A Star" d'Adrian Von Ziegler ou "Lullaby" de Mattia Cupelli.**

* * *

Les ténèbres étaient tombées depuis de longues heures sur le campement endormi des quatre aventuriers. Les deux chevaux, Lumière et l'invocation de Bob broutaient calmement l'herbe à la lisière du bivouac et Eden s'était éclipsée silencieusement pour chasser le gibier abondant qui se trouvait dans les alentours.

Après avoir mangé un bon diner, composé de deux lapins que Théo avait attrapé lors d'une ronde et d'une toute petite marmite de tisane faite par Grunlek avec quelques feuilles qu'il avait trouvé en route, les héros se détendirent et s'occupèrent un peu avant d'aller se coucher : le paladin se laissa soigner de bonne grâce par Bob, Shin s'assit un peu à l'écart pour penser et le Nain s'occupa de trier les vivres avec patience.

Le pyromage fut le premier à aller se blottir dans ses couvertures, vaincu par les courbatures et les précédents combats, notamment le plus récent, qui était contre l'araignée géante que le chevalier avait abattue en tuant le pauvre Drinn, qui n'avait rien demandé. Il fut bientôt suivi par l'Inquisiteur, qui désigna l'archer de glace pour monter la garde autour d'eux. Le demi-élémentaire ne protesta pas, comme à son habitude, et se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation. L'ingénieur ne tarda pas à les imiter et remercia gentiment le plus jeune de prendre le premier tour avant d'aller dormir. Shinddha lui fit seulement un petit geste de remerciement, puis s'éloigna sans bruit, disparaissant de la vue de l'artisan.

Il trouva un endroit propice à la réflexion, tout en gardant un œil vigilant. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et devant lui, un magnifique spectacle se dévoila devant ses yeux émerveillés devant tant de beauté. C'était irréel.

La Lune argentée diffusait une douce lumière qui éclairait faiblement l'environnement du gardien du camp et, sur le voile ébène de la nuit piquetée d'une infinité de points lumineux et lointains donnant le tournis au demi-élémentaire. Par endroits, les minuscules étoiles étaient voilées par une fine brume blanche dont l'origine était inconnue du jeune homme époustouflé. La fraicheur ambiante engourdissait peu à peu les membres d'un Shin mélancolique, le plongeant dans un état de torpeur plus qu'agréable.

Ce fut le craquement sourd d'une branche qui le réveilla et il se redressa vivement. Heureusement, une voix connue le rassura instantanément :

\- Tu peux te rallonger, Shin. C'est Grunlek.

Il n'hésita pas et se reposa contre le tapis confortable que faisait l'herbe et les feuilles sous son corps éprouvé. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, son ami s'asseoir près de lui et il attendit que le Nain prenne la parole. Sa patience fur récompensée après quelques minutes de silence, reposantes après le fracas des affrontements du matin :

\- Belle soirée pour penser, n'est-ce pas … ?

\- Oui, tout à fait, souffla l'archer doucement.

\- On se sent tout petits face à l'immensité du ciel.

\- Oui, surtout toi !, dit Shin après un petit rire amusé.

\- Hey, c'est pas gentil !, protesta Grunlek, tentant de retenir un sourire.

\- Mais c'est vrai que tu as raison …, reprit avec plus de sérieux le demi-élémentaire d'eau, parfois … je me demande … si ce qu'on fait a vraiment une importance.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Et bien … Courir sur les routes … Risquer nos vies … S'épuiser … Le Cratère n'a pas vraiment besoin de nous pour subsister. Nous sommes tellement éphémères face à tout ce qui nous entoure.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux me faire comprendre…, commença l'artisan, tandis que son compagnon s'asseyait dans un bruissement de tissu. Je vais juste te dire que vivre parce qu'on _doit_ vivre, ce n'est pas vraiment une vie. C'est fade, triste… sans saveur. Comme un plat qui manque d'épices. Il faut remplir ta vie avec tout ce que tu peux pour pouvoir te dire, lors de ton dernier battement de cœur « Qu'est-ce que je suis fier de ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai vécu comme je le voulais, j'ai chéri tous mes précieux souvenirs et je meurs le plus heureux du Cratère ». Forger des liens, créer des souvenirs, c'est ça ce qui nous est offert, et personne ne peut nous l'enlever. Et puis, ce n'est pas si mal d'arpenter les routes, de mener des combats titanesques et de finir morts de fatigue à la fin ! Une vie calme, ce n'est pas pour nous. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est de l'adrénaline. Nous n'y pouvons rien, c'est comme ça. On est des guerriers, pas des hommes au foyer … Même si parfois, je l'avoue, je rêverai d'une vie pareille.

Le plus jeune resta un long moment silencieux, digérant lentement les sages paroles de l'artisan, qui avait tourné son regard vers le ciel étoilé et laiteux. Son sentiment de tristesse s'évanouit progressivement, le laissant beaucoup plus apaisé qu'il y a quelques minutes.

\- Merci, Grun.

\- … De rien, dit l'ingénieur avec bonté en se relevant.

Shin suivit le mouvement et prit brièvement le Nain, surpris, dans ses bras, avant de rejoindre d'un pas vif et plus assuré le camp pour aller se coucher.

Grunlek secoua un peu la tête avant de démarrer une ronde attentive sous le clair de lune. Parfois, les gens ont besoin d'être rassurés et ils n'ont personne : l'ingénieur se félicita donc d'avoir permis à l'archer de se sentir plus serein et se promit de faire attention à lui : malgré ses airs distants, il était aussi très fragile, et en tant qu'un des plus matures, il se devait de veiller sur les autres.

* * *

 **A bientôt !  
**


End file.
